


Something Else Hoc

by send_methemoon



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Idiots in Love, Multi, Not completely accurate, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, i am writing off the cuff here, i love them, no beta we die like men, sometimes i make my characters suffer, workaholics the lot of 'em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/send_methemoon/pseuds/send_methemoon
Summary: a series of one-shots of my favourite overworked family, sparked by tumblr prompts. mostly canon-compliant. i apologise in advance.
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet, Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg, Helen Santos/Matt Santos, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss, Leo McGarry/Annabeth Schott, Mallory O'Brien/Sam Seaborn, Will Bailey/Kate Harper, Will Bailey/Sam Seaborn, Zoey Bartlet/Charlie Young
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. 1. One More Step

**Prompt:** Take another step, and I can't be held responsible for my actions.

CJ Cregg was radiant, and Danny could not take his eyes off her. She had left the White House for the last time, and the elated-hysteria was something to behold. She was currently talking ten-to-the-dozen about the initiatives she'd put in place at the Hollis Foundation, munching all the while on the bag of Goldfish crackers he'd cracked open when she came through the door.

He did always pay attention.

She'd bought a bottle of wine to celebrate, and they'd finished it within the hour. Now, feeling lightheaded and utterly alive, the two of them had pushed the furniture out of the way and were waltzing around the room to 'Hips Don't Lie'.

"Do you know," she began. Danny tilted his head and smiled. "Do you know, the Fugees is short for the Refugees? Wyclef Jean is a refugee from Haiti." She frowned. "We should help them, right?"

"Refugees, or Haiti?" Danny clarified. CJ really was adorable when she... Well, whenever.

"Hmm. Both. I think. Gosh, it's warm in here."

Danny removed his sweater and as he hummed in agreement. He draped it over the back of the sofa, then strolled into the kitchen, returning with two cool, cool glasses of water. CJ stared openly, and Danny thanked all the higher powers that she'd finally chosen him.

"Take another step, and I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Danny simply grinned and handed her a glass.

"Drink up, Claudia-Jean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be writing a lot of CJ/Danny - they are my absolute favourites and i would do anything for them.


	2. 2. Imbecile

**Prompt** : I would call you an imbecile but that would be cruel. You wouldn't be able to spell it.

"Carol! I need to see Danny Concannon in my office, and I need him here yesterday!"

CJ really didn't need this. Not now. Not today. The gall of that man! She couldn't believe he would write something this critical about the administration without at least giving her a heads up beforehand. It didn't even sound like him.

"Carol?"

The tall brunette stuck her head around the door with a grimace. "He's on his way."

When Danny finally did arrive, Carol greeted him with a shake of her head at the origami flower in his hand. "Probably not today, Danny," she said softly.

"So much for Carpe Diem," he sighed, handing her the flower. He stepped through and was immediately flattened by a barrage of questions.

"Do you not know what today is? What we had planned? I really don't need this, Danny, I don't!"

Danny opened his mouth to reply. "Don't interrupt me. Damn it, Danny-"

If Danny had been the more brash type, he would have told her how much of a turn-on it was to be berated by this particular White House Press Secretary before the Morning Briefing. He would have given her the flower anyway. As it was, he sat and waited for her to finish.

"-I would call you an imbecile but that would be cruel. You wouldn't be able to spell it."

There was a pause.

"Are you done?" Danny asked. "Because if you are, I would tell you that that last comment was unnecessarily mean, that I do happen to know how important today is, that the piece in question _was not written by me_ and unfortuately, I am not and never have been the Editor of the Washington Post. So what exactly were you hoping to accomplish by yelling at me today?"

"I-," CJ had the good grace to look bashful. "Sorry. It's been a long... I don't even know. Sorry."

"It's okay. Anything else?"

"No. Now get out of my office so I can concentrate on my job."

"Distracting you, am I?" Danny said with that grin of his.

"Get. Out."

* * *

Carol had handed her the flower atop the article she'd requested at lunch. At CJ's questioning look, she explained, "Danny." CJ smiled softly, shook her head, and placed it beside Gail's bowl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i was a kid, it used to really stress me out how ruthless CJ had to be, especially with Danny. but as i've grown older, i really love that she has no tolerance for bullshit, and is quick to apologise when she needs to. i feel like i've been a bit harsh with her characterisation in this chapter, but i hope it's accurate.


	3. 3. Good Shot

**Prompt** : "Did you just throw that at me?"

"Don-NA!"

Donnatella Moss sighed, picked up the elasticated bow tie, set of reports, pen and notepad, and hustled to her boss's office. One of these days, she _would_ house-train the man.

"Here's the reports you were about to ask for, and-"

"Never mind those, get me Stackhouse on the phone now. And then I need to send an email to Joey Lucas. Oh, and I was thinking about how much you love bagels."

Donna scribbled down the instructions as they came. Most days, she didn't bother, but today was a Hyper Josh day and the requests were coming in a mile a minute.

"I don't love bagels. You love bagels. Joshua Lyman, are you about to ask me to buy you a bagel?"

"...Yes?"

Donna bunched up the bow tie in her hand and tossed it to him, then made the universal "cough up" hand gesture, waiting as he scrambled for his wallet. "And I'm taking your coat. It's cold outside."

"Did you just throw that at me? Why don't you take your coat?" Josh sounded a little indignant, but that was usual for a Tuesday.

"Yours is warmer. And yes, I did - it was really satisfying to hit you in the face with something."

"Stackhouse," he said in lieu of goodbye.

"Then Joey Lucas, I got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Donna are my second favourites, because i love angst, slow burn, brilliant but romantically inept humans, and Donna has, by far, one of the best character arcs of the show. i wish she and Charlie had more airtime, i think their friendship was underutilised. annnd i've just given myself a plot bunny. fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> hi loves! i hope you're well and safe out there (in there?). this is just a series of one-shots that have lived in my head for too many years. if you have a prompt you'd like me to write, let me know! xo


End file.
